What The Water Gave Me
by ninahoechlin
Summary: Vampires, Witches, and Werewolves don't end the list of supernatural creatures Maya Winchester has to deal with, but what will she have to learn to deal with when she becomes of the things on that list of hers.
1. Bones

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries and no profit is being made off of this story. **

**Soundtrack: Jungle - Emma Louise, Breathe Me - Sia, Disappear Demo - Mikky Ekko, Tomorrow - Daughter, Bones - MS MR, Head is Not my Home - MS MR, Who Are You Really? - Mikky Ekko, Shake It Out - Florence + The Machine, No Light, No light - Florence + The Machine**

* * *

"She would be a new person, she vowed. They said no matter how far a mule travels it can never come back a horse, but she would show them all."

Terrified was Maya Winchester as her legs carried her quickly throughout the thick brush of the woods. Her feet burned with every hard step she pressed into the leafy ground and her arms swung at her sides like wings as she whisked the fastest she could go throughout the deserted forest. Her chest burned and her eyes watered as her mind guided her feet to places unknown.

She heard that screams of Caroline Forbes and Matt Donovan and the loud growls and howls from Tyler Lockwood in his werewolf form, but she didn't dare turn back. Caroline and Matt had told her to run, run as fast as she could away from there. At the time she questioned why, but when she saw her how friend's bone began to break and heal themselves only to break again made her run and told her to ask questions later. When she heard several gunshots coming from the direction of her friends, which only made her feet kick against the ground faster.

She hoped that her friends don't feel offended by her leaving without much convincing on their end, but a bigger part of her worried about what happens if Tyler managed to break free or what would've happened if she had held her ground and stayed with the pair and the changing werewolf. She coughs loudly; the hoarse noise rumbles through the trees and burns in her chest as her feet stumble over a tree root that sticks high out of the ground.

Getting caught on a rock or two on the way down, a previous tear on the knee of her jeans got ripped larger and allows the rock to pierce her knee. She hisses in pain as her body twists over so that her bottom is flat on the dirt. Looking at her knee, she sees a large hole and wonders how the hell it was possible from such a small rock, but doesn't dwell on it. If there wasn't so much adrenaline pumping throughout her veins she would have fainted or began screaming, but she brushed the dirt off the wound and stood quickly from the ground again before running off towards surroundings that looked unfamiliar to her.

Twisting and turning through the path in the woods that got smaller and smaller with every thud of a step she took, Maya practically heard the skin on her knee tear even further with every extend of the limb. Her light eyes watched her feet as the surface of the trail got smaller and tinier until there was no trail left, until she was running onto a cleared out cliff top.

Her feet slowed until she simply stood in the middle of the cliff's clearing. Her chest heaved uncontrollably as her head whipped around her shoulders, her long brown locks whipping against the back of her neck and some sticking from the sweat dripping from her scalp, and her ears tried to listen for anything that signaled Caroline and Matt or Tyler being close, but there was nothing. There was nothing but the sounds of her gasps and heavy breathing accompanied by the sound of rushing water.

Rushing water?

Curious, she carefully walked over to the edge of the cliff, meekly peeking her head over the rock edge to see nothing but a flowing river. The waves of the water that were illuminated by the full moon crashed against the cliff's side and a wall of rocks angrily as it raged down the designated pathway to wherever it lead.

"Maya!" Matt's loud and scared voice filled the air suddenly, causing her body to flinch. Her muscles tensed as she began to wobble unsteadily on the cliff's edge, luckily she wasn't like every teenage girl in a horror movie and took one giant step away from the edge instead of just standing there and waiting to fall in. "Keep running!"

Keep running? She had no where to go and if she turned back now, there was a high possibility that Tyler was going to be there in his werewolf form. That being said, he would probably try to maim and kill her, or just eat her.

Panic set in across her body and the logical part of her mind vanished completely as she looked at the cliff again. Releasing a very loud and heavy sigh, Jasmine started to run again but this time she ran straight towards the edge of the cliff. Her sneakers pushed of the grassy cliff top as her hands clasped together over her head, her body curved in the air over the water before she went straight down into the body of water, head first.

Her hands broke the sudden splash of cold water instead of her head and the waves engulfed her small body quickly as she hastily kicked her legs in an effort to get to the surface. Her hands splashed desperately at the water, trying to help her legs but it was like she was being held under the water. Yet, nothing contained her legs, arms, or any other part of her body, the water was just holding onto her and refusing to let go.

Breaths of air that quickly turned into spheres of water bubbled around her face as the light of the full moon shone through the water, causing a slight blindness to come to her blue hues. That blindness though, it grabbed her, taking over the water's hold and making her feel safe under the rush of the waves. She stopped struggling to get to the top because something in her mind made her realize that, that wasn't the most important thing in the world right, the water was. Tilting her head upwards, she gave a light kick of her legs and the water was pushing her up towards the surface and towards the bulging moon in the sky.

There was no more angry waves surrounding her when she resurfaced and there was no extreme gasp for air when oxygen decided to hit her in the face like a train, she was so hypnotized by the moon in the sky that she couldn't think to breathe or to even tread water. The moon was just calling to her like a siren calling sailors to their death, just minus the death part, she hoped.

She could've stared at the moon for nights on end, but right now something stopped her. It could've been the fact that she was meant to find Matt and Caroline without dying or the small orange beads of light that orbited around her and flittered up from the water and to the moon. It was definitely the orange beads. She frowned as she began to move slowly in the water again, like her senses of logic and reasoning were slowly coming back to her and waking her up. She tilted her head back so the back of her head was now immersed in the water and the wall of her throat was extended to the sky.

Then, all at once the enticing moonlight was gone and the sky was just a black, ordinary sky again and the orange spheres of light were also gone. Waves of water angrily wisped past her and pulled her under again, she kicked and struggled beneath the water the only difference this time was that the water wasn't clinging onto her like an old person on life support it was helping her wade under the waves and onto the shore.

Her fingers grabbed at the wet and clumpy sand on the shore, her lungs beginning to burn from the water and lack of air. Her fingers flexed and her arm muscles tensed along with her legs as she crawled up further onto the shore and onto the dry sand. Her muscles screamed internally as she put all of her weight on her knees and she tore her jacket from her body like it was scorching her skin. She collapsed on the ground with a loud thud, ignoring every sudden pain in her body now that the adrenaline had disappeared from her body, and just closed her oceanic hues before everything around her went black, darker than the night sky.

* * *

**AN: Heyyy guys! Hope you all enjoyed the story, please let me know if I should continue or not. There is no Kol or anyone in this chapter because well Kol is not undaggered yet, and I wanted to give you guys some idea of who Maya is before plunging into the series, ja feel? don't forget to review! Love you guys!**

**-ninahoechilin**


	2. Summertime Sadness

**AN: Ooooh! Second chapter, yay! I really love Maya like to death, I just think she's adorable and I can't wait until I get to write scenes with her and the rest of the scooby doo gang, which will come most likely next chapter. Sorry for the wait, please enjoy!**

* * *

**Soundtrack: Leave My Body - Florence + The Machine, It's Only You - Mikky Ekko, Fantasy - MS MR, Afraid - The Neighbourhood, Alleyways - The Neighbourhood, 01 Ghost I - Nine Inch Nails, Iron - Woodkid, Midnight - Barcelona, Summertime Sadness - Lana Del Ray**

* * *

_" Lost in the pages of self made cages, life slips away and the ghosts come to play. "_

* * *

Waking up the next morning she almost felt comfortable, _almost_. As she opened her oceanic hues, her hand rose from her side to shield her eyes from the blinding light as her other hand cautiously poked at the material she was lying on. It felt nothing like the uncomfortable sand she had passed out on last night, but instead the comfortable duvet she had become comfortable with since the age of seven. Elena Gilbert's comforter.

Her hand fell from the warm rays that heated her skin as she winced from the aching pain pressing against both of temples. She threw her head pack into the mountain of pillows, her black painted fingernails clutching at the white duvet and the pink detailed sheets, and let out a strangled groan when she felt something whipping around her stomach like The Flash if he had been wound up on seventeen energy drinks. Her lids clenched together tightly as the pain and whirling grew with every passing second and whine from her lips.

"Maya." A soft feminine voice, one she recognized to be Elena's almost instantly, repeated her name a dozen times before the weight in the side of the mattress dipped slightly at her weight. Maya felt something cool and dripping wet be slapped gently on her forehead and the pain subsided a fraction, yet it still thumped inside her head, waiting to dominate her skull once the cloth was removed. "Hey, you're all right. " Her soothing mother like voice filled the younger teen's ears as she felt Elena's slender fingers run through the hair at the crown of her head in a calming manor.

Maya opened her eyes again, but this time slowly and cautious of the sun as her fingers released the sheets from the iron like grip she had, had them tangled in. Her eyes darted from wall to wall of the room, making sure that she was actually here and in her friend's bedroom and not in Heaven, where Elena could've been even if she had vampire blood in her system. You never knew with the doppelgangers.

"What happened to me?" Her voice was raw and rough, nothing like she expected it to be as she brought her forearm to her face and began to hack loudly into her skin. As she dropped her arm to thud softly on her stomach she rolled neck on the pillows to look at Elena. The brunette wore the same clothes as yesterday and her long straight hair began to knot at the ends. There was a dribble of blood on her forehead, seeping from the crown of her head but Maya said nothing as the brunette scratched at it, causing the dried blood to peel off in flakes. "All I remember is running from Tyler, jumping off a cliff, and swimming to shore and passing out." She left out the small detail of the little light show that was preformed for her by the full moon and the salt water river. "Am I dead? I'm not dead am I?"

Elena began to laugh quietly as Maya began to twist and turn her head frantically on her shoulders. And when she tried to sit up, Elena's comforting hand was there on her shoulder to push her back down gently.

"You're not dead, M, don't worry." Elena said to her friend as she readjusted the wet wash cloth on her friends head. "Now, what the hell made you jump off a cliff?"

"Don't start." Maya groaned loudly, pushing her head back into the pillows and arching her neck. "You sound like my mother." Her mother. Annamaria Winchester, the most beautiful woman that Maya knew. Of course, most girls said this about their mothers and Maya would've believed herself either way, but it helped that her mother was every teenage boy in town's MILF. Her father, Eric Winchester, was also extremely good looking the looks department, he was almost every girl in town's DILF. Hopefully, she would inherit some of their good looks one day.

"Your mom?" Jeremy popped in the room at that moment, stuffing his face with a microwavable toaster strudel. "I love your mom." He said in some sort of a daze before he licked his lips clean of the icing from his thin lips. "Why are we talking about Mrs. Winchester?"

Maya laughed loudly, the pain in her head dulling unlike the whirling in her stomach, her head tipping back into the pillows even further. "Why do you wanna know Jer?" She asked once she had gotten all of her shits and giggles out of her system about Jeremy's blind love for her mother. "Can you make me one of those?"

"Because I love your mom." He protested loudly, in response to her first question, as food crumbs fell from his mouth, as he chewed with his mouth open, exhibiting what once was a perfect toaster strudel that was now a mush of the bread, icing, and strawberry jelly inside. "Not if you're gonna give me so much shit about loving your mom." His response caused Maya's lips to pull into a wider smile than they had originally been set in, watching as he finished off the rest of his strudel. "Which flavor do you want?"

"Strawberry." She answered with a grateful smile on her lips, watching as Jeremy disappeared from the doorway and down the stairs and to the kitchen. Maya slowly sat up in her friend's bed, wincing when a shooting pain shot up her leg reminding her that there was a very large gash there. Her blue orbs looked at her knee through the comforter, just staring at the spot.

Elena must have seen Maya's discomforting stare because she said, "Stefan bandaged and cleaned it this morning when he brought you over. He was going to take you to his house, but Jeremy told him to just set you up in here." Her tone knowing as she stood off the bed, her hands trembling as she set the glass of water in her hands, one that Maya hadn't noticed, down on the bedside table.

"How did last night go?" Maya asked cautiously, taking in Elena's shaky hands and now arms. "Is he dead?" She held the wet cloth to her head as she reached over to the table and grabbed the class of water. Carefully, she brought the cool liquid to her lips and took long, greedy sips.

"Well, I'm still human so that's always a plus." Maya knew about the spell that Bonnie had cast for John, so she didn't bother to ask how. "And apparently not." Elena said as she walked to the small window seat in her room, sitting down she watched her hands shake as she placed them on her lap. "He said something about his family to Elijah and I guess it was important to Elijah because he whisked off with his hand still in Klaus's chest. " Her voice dripped with sadness and disappointed as her head hung from her neck.

"We'll get him one day, Elena, it's might.."

"Do you know who he used as the vampire sacrifice?" Elena asked abruptly, her head coming up so her and Maya's eyes could meet. When Maya shook her head no, she watched as Elena's mahogany eyes glazed over with tears. "Jenna. He used Jenna." Her voice cracked as she spoke, causing Maya's heart to ache even more now that she knew Jenna was gone.

"What?" She asked breathlessly, not believing the fact that Aunt Jenna, her babysitter from the ages of three to twelve, a second mother type figure to Maya was gone. Stripped from her life like a male strippers takes off his clothes for a forty year old woman's birthday party. "How did she.."

"Katherine called her, pretending to be me, and said that something was wrong. As soon as she walked out of the house, Klaus was there, feeding her his blood and snapping her neck. "

"Elena, I'm so sorry." She said, as she slowly swung her legs over the bed and took the wash cloth off her head before setting it on the nightstand. She carefully applied her body weight to her legs, testing them and making sure that they could hold her up for the duration of the walk to Elena, which happened to be short because her legs ached and screamed with every movement.

When she finally got to Elena, slowly but surely, she stood in front of the brunette and wrapped her arms tightly around Elena's shoulders. The older brunette wrapped her arms around Maya's middle, burying her face into her ribcage as sobs began to loudly rack throughout her body. Tears spilled from her light eyes at a rapid speed as she rested her chin on the top of Elena's scalp, her shoulder shaking with sobs as she began to cry heavier and harder.

The two teenager girls stood like that for what seemed to be hours before Jeremy came in with the toaster strudel for Maya, but he silently dropped it on Elena's dresser as he walked to the two girls, his actual sister and who he considered to be like a sister to him, and wrapped his arms tightly around them both and pulling them both towards him.

Maya snuggled her face into the crook of Jeremy's neck, her tears staining his skin and his dark t-shirt as his fingers played idly with the bottoms of her hair giving her a family like comfort even though she was beyond ten streets away from home.

* * *

As she walked into her house, sand still matted into her hair and her jeans even more torn than the way she had bought them, the whirling in her stomach continued to grow. It felt sort of like a sudden rush of power that wasn't leaving her body, but she just thought the she was going insane because of the recent loss in her life.

"You look like a train wreck on legs." Her younger and only brother, Ethan Winchester, sounded from the couch in the living room. She walked into the house slowly, seeing that Ethan had tipped his head back to rest on the back of the couch as he looked at her with a tortuous humor in her eyes.

"Shut up." She snapped as she opened the coat closet and threw her sandy and muddy sneakers in.

"Were you out all night with Stefan Salvatore? Were you on a beach?" He continued to pester her with questions causing the annoyance in Maya's mood to rise as did the whirling feeling of power in her stomach. "Did you go on a date with Elena's boyfriend to the beach and then had beachy sex with him?" He gasped overdramatically, bringing his hand to cover his mouth which had taken the shape of an 'o'.

"Ethan, I said shut up." She snapped as she glared daggers in her brother's face.

"I'm just trying to work out all the dirty details for mom and dad." He replied.

"Speaking of mom, where is she? I need to get away from you before I kill you." Her hands balled into fists at her sides, they were so tightly clenched together that every knuckle on each hand popped all at once with a sickening sound. Ethan made a disgusted face as he got up from his sitting position on the couch so he stood in front of the television, which played the first transformers movie, a movie that was on a constant repeat in her house.

As the two Winchester siblings stared at one another, Maya staring at Ethan in annoyance and Ethan staring at Maya in disgust but also a growing annoyance, no words were said and neither one of their parents came from wherever the were in the house to stop the screaming match that was about to unfold.

The screaming match that was going to happen didn't and that was because when Maya's gaze flickered from her fourteen year old brother's face to the light bulb above his head, said light bulb shattered. Hundreds of small, glass pieces fell onto to his form has he covered his hands above his head when the light bulb decided to burst open with a scream.

The annoyance left her body with it's tail between her legs as her angry expression turned to worry, running to Ethan, she began to gently scrape the pieces of glass from his light brown hair and off of his maroon baseball sweatshirt that had their last name spelled out on the back in blotchy, white letters along with his baseball number.

"Ethan Michael Winchester, if you broke another thing in this house, I swear to God you will be in so much trouble!" The all to familiar angry voice of her mother flooded Maya and Ethan's ears as she continued to rid her brother of the remains of the light bulb.

"Hey, are you okay?" Maya asked her brother quietly as he removed his hands from shielding his face and began to sit normally. Ethan looked at Maya, nodding his head yes hastily as he swallowed a thick lump in his throat.

"Maya, what happened in here?" Her mother's tone had gone from angry to concern as she walked to her children, worry etched deep into her oceanic hues. "Are you both all right?"

"We're fine, mom." Maya replied, slowly standing up with Ethan's one arm in her hands as she helped him to stand. "We were getting ready to scream at each other and all of the sudden the bulb just broke and the glass shattered all over him." She left out the part where she was the one who looked at the light bulb milliseconds before it shattered.

"Well, let this be a lesson then. Stop fighting." Her mother said before she pouted and looked at Ethan, running her long and nimble fingers over the span of his forehead. "You cut your eyebrow, sweetheart." She said, her fingers avoiding the small line of blood on his face. "Maya will you take him upstairs and wash out his cut, we'll talk about where you were all night later."

"Yes, mom." She obliged before she took hold of her brother's bicep and began to drag him out of the living room and towards the stairs.

"Ooh, someone's in trouble." He cooed as his older and only sister, not remembering her being this strong the last time she had dragged him up the stairs, which was only two weeks ago, was pulling him along the length of the stairs.

"Do you want me to pull you by your ear?" Maya asked, not bothering to turn and look at him instead she began to concentrate on what the hell just happened in her living room and why the hell it happened. Once the duo made it to the top of the stairs, Maya pulled on Ethan's arm to make him follow her as she practically stomped to her bedroom, him following close behind.

"Isn't the med kit in the bathroom?" Ethan asked as he shuffled out of her grip, which had loosened immensely once they made it into her room. Maya closed the door to her bedroom behind her quietly while her brother made his way to Maya's bed and plopped down on it like it was his own. In any other circumstances, she would've had yanked his hair from his bed if he was even in her room, but this was serious. Light bulbs that were only changed two weeks ago didn't spontaneously combust.

"Sit up so I can see your face." Maya commanded as she kneeled in front of the corner of her bed, her weight pushing on the balls of her feet as her brother sat up. As soon as his tired and relaxed face was in her reach, she snatched his chin between her middle finger and thumb.

"Hey!" He yelled and tried to wriggle from her tight grip, but she shushed him and curled her nails into his skin to keep him still.

"If this works, you do not say a word to mom and dad, you got it?"

"M, what're you.."

"Shush." She silenced him as the whirling in her stomach grew to high peaks in her stomach. Her eyes narrowed and focused on the small cut in her brother's eyebrow as he obliged to her painful nails and sat still on the corner of her bed like an obedient little brother should.

She continued staring at the wound for minutes and she felt Ethan growing antsy under her grip and her self-esteem lowering to the lowest of lows in her mind, but it spiked back up again as she watched the wound slowly heal, she watched as the skin stitched itself back together and the blood stain that marred his pasty skin. Bringing her free hand up to her mouth, she pressed the pad of her thumb against her fat tongue, coating it with her spit before she took said thumb and placed it on the spot where his wound used to be.

"Ew, M, get you're nasty ass finger off my head." Ethan cursed as she continued to wipe the blood from his forehead until it was gone. Wordlessly, she got up and walked to her dresser where a small compact of blush sat, one she never used, she grabbed it and threw it at Ethan.

"Open that and look at your forehead, Ethan." She said as she wiped her moist thumb on the thigh of her jeans before turning back to her brother and bed. She watched as Ethan poked at the skin of his forehead, his mouth falling into an 'o' of amazement.

"How did you do that?" He asked, shutting the compact with a click as she walked back to him taking the blush from his hands.

"I have no idea." She admitted truthfully, even though her sub conscious told her that this had to do with the little light show from last night's cliff jumping episode. "But when I found out, you'll be the first I tell." She promised as she threw the compact up at the head of her bed, the metal bouncing against her pillows silently, before she sat down next to Ethan. "Until then, you don't tell mom and dad, understood?" Ethan nodded his head yes and she believed him because despite all of her spats, which was a lot and daily, he wouldn't ruin their relationship by telling their parents something like this without her consent. Either way, she stuck her fist into his personal bubble with her pinky jutting out. "Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." He said without hesitation, hooking his pinky with hers. At the same time they both lowered their head and kissed the side of the hand, it was like a lock they placed on their promises.

Quickly untangling their fingers from one another's, Maya slung her arm around her brother shoulders and smiled when she felt him squirm underneath her somewhat muscled arm. "Glad we're at an understanding, squirt."

"Don't call me that, I'm fourteen." He complained causing Maya to snort and wrap her other arm around his chest. "Ew! Stop touching me, Maya!"

* * *

After telling her mother where she had been last night, she lied and said Stefan's, and also telling her what happened to Jenna, showering and changing into a plain black dress that stopped just above her knees and the sleeves which were short, were a layer of black lace. Her curls were pinned to the back of her head in a loose up-do style and she wore no make up on her face because she knew it would only run down her face minutes after.

As she bounced down the stairs of her home, she deflected the tears that streamed down her face with the back of her hand while the other hand held her black heels that dangled at her sides. At the bottom of the stairs, her father was there standing and waiting for her with a small bundle of phalaenopsis flowers for Jenna.

As she stepped in front of him, she leaned and placed her heels on the ground before she grabbed her father's shoulder and stepped into her shoes. Her smiled at her sympathetically as her hand gripped his shoulder tighter.

"How ya holdin' up kiddo?" He asked placing his free hand over the one that rested on her shoulder., giving her small fingers a squeeze. Wordlessly, she shrugged her shoulders and her plump lips pulled into a frown. Her father's smile never faded as her hand slipped from underneath his and he placed the flowers in her grip. "Give them to Elena or Jeremy, or place them on Jenna's grave, whatever feels right."

"Thanks, dad." She smiled gratefully at him, although she was feeling anything but glad right now. She had Jenna's death weighing on her mind and she also had the fact that she smashed a light bulb with a simple look and healed her brothers cut forehead with another look only two hours before.

"Do you need a ride?" His tone was caring as the words left his mouth and were soon followed by a soft rasp of knuckles at their front door. Maya flashed her dad a look, answering his question with her eyes as she walked to the front door with her flowers in hand and her heels clicking and clacking against the wood floors. Her hand tightened around the doorknob as she twisted, revealing Stefan who was dressed in a gray suit with a navy blue undershirt, highlighting his pale skin.

"How's your knee?" Were the first words he said, causing her to look down at her injured knee. It was healed completely, the only indication that she had, had a wound there was like small purple scar that was left behind from her healing. His eyes widened unnoticeably and he said nothing as his eyes shrank in size and let them travel up her body to her eyes.

"Fine." She said simply, her tone of voice implying that they would talk in the car. Opening the door a fraction more, Stefan stepped into through the threshold with no problem and Maya stepped back towards her father, wrapping her arms around his middle and pressing her lips to his scruff covered cheek. "Love you, I'll be back tomorrow morning." She said, anticipating that she was either going to be staying over Elena or Stefan's house that night.

"Love you too." Her father said without hesitation, wrapping his arm around hr shoulders and giving her shoulder muscles a squeeze before he let her go. "Good to see you again, Stefan."

"You too, Mr. Winchester." Stefan said politely as Maya walked away from her father and towards the door, where he stood. Placing a hand on the small of her back, Stefan ushered the petite brunette out of her home and shut the door behind them with a soft tick of the lock. The two walked down the stairs of her front porch silently, his hand falling from her back to rest in the pocket of his suit pants. When Stefan felt a comfortable enough distance away from her house, he decided to speak up. "Wanna explain your leg?" He asked, offering a pointed look.

Her teeth tugged at her bottom lip as her eye glanced down at her moving knee, the one that practically creaked from being so stiff. "I, uh, healed it." She admitted as her hands crossed in front of her belly button, the flowers sticking to the fabric of her dress. "Don't ask me how, because I have no clue, but I think it's because of what happened last night."

"You think you healing your knee had something to do with Klaus's sacrifice?" He asked in obvious disbelief.

"No." She denied without hesitation as Stefan opened the passenger door to his little, red sports car for her. "Last night, I was running from Tyler because he was wolfing out and everything and I stopped at this cliff thinking I was fine. Then I heard Matty tell me to keep running and there was no where else to and there was water at the bottom of the cliff so I thought, welp, gonna die anyways." She said in two quick breaths as she sat down in the car seat, fastening her seatbelt.

"So you thought the only way to make it out alive was to jump off a cliff?" His disbelief now mixing with outrage but he somehow still remained calm as he opened the driver door and climbed in. "M, you could've died. You know that right?"

"Yes I know that Stefan, but I didn't die! I'm perfectly intact and I feel fine." Except for this raging headache, but she decided to keep that detail hidden to avoid being chastised even more.

"So, what does jumping off a cliff have to do with you healing yourself?"

"Well, when I jumped off and into the water, I started drowning." As she said this he gave her a look, a look that said, 'you're fucking kidding right?', the look that made her shrink back into her seat. "But, this might sound really werewolfy but I'm not a freaking werewolf, the full moon kind of pulled me to the surface. When I looked up at the man in the moon through the water, it was like he had hands and the hands were pulling me to the surface. And, when I finally got back to the surface and could breathe again, there were these little orange beads of light going from the water to the moon as they circled around me."

"Little orange beads of light?" Stefan asked curiously as he put his car in gear and pressed his foot to the pedal gently.

She made a sound of confirmation, adjusting the flowers on her lap. "What'd you think this morning when you found me on the beach?"

"I didn't find you on the beach, Maya." His hazel hues looked at her in questioning for a brief moment before they went back to focusing on the road. "We were all looking for you after Matt told us what happened last night, everyone, except for Elena, Damon and Ric, but they've got excuses that we can't fight against, went looking for you. I only made it to the Old Lockwood cellar before I found you stumbling around the woods, muttering things like 'harvest' 'sacrifice' and the name 'Davina'. I grabbed your shoulders and you just started sobbing before you fell down altogether."

Putting her elbow on the door, she rubbed her tumbles with her middle finger and thumb. "Ethan was right, I am a train wreck on legs." She sighed loudly, closing her eyes and attempting to comprehend what the hell was going on. She didn't remember doing that this morning, she didn't remember anything between her passing out on the beach and waking up in Elena's bed. Maya had just thought she'd slept the entire time and maybe the incident was her sleeping, but it still didn't explain the words she had muttered. Harvest? Sacrifice? Davina? The word sacrifice she could understand because it was the night of Klaus's becoming a hybrid ritual-slash killing the doppelganger thing.

"Hey, you're not a train wreck on legs." Stefan's voice and hand on her knee pulled her out of her confusing thoughts. She looked over at him, giving him a sad smile as his gaze flickered between her and the road. "We'll figure this out, we always do."

"Why do I feel like you're just saying that to make me feel better?" Maya asked, laying her hand over Stefan's. "We have bigger things to deal."

"Maya, yesterday you were an ordinary girl. Today, you're healing the gashes on your knee like you've been doing it all your life." He gave said knee a small squeeze as she tapped on his knuckles lightly with her pointer finger.

"Don't forget healing Ethan's cut to the face and smashing a light bulb over his head, just by looking at it." She said, sounding almost if she was disappointed in herself and she was because she wouldn't have found out that anything was wrong with her if she hadn't smashed the light bulb over Ethan's head, and she wouldn't have found out that she could heal his and her own cuts.

"Right." Stefan slowly, absorbing the words she just said. "Sounds like to me that you might be the new witch of the group." He said, a satisfied smirk pulling at the corner of his lips as he attempted to make her feel better.

"Or some weirdo." She huffed. "Bonnie can't heal people, Stefan."

"Maybe you're a different type of witch."

"Maybe." She huffed, leaning her head against the cool glass of the window. Knowing somewhere deep in her gut that Stefan was right, yet somehow he was completely wrong at the same time.

* * *

**Poor Maya, having to deal with not knowing what the hell is going on with her. Don't worry bbys, we will find out soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to favorite rate and review! Love you guys!**

**ninahoechlin**


End file.
